February 14
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: Valentines day oneshots. a new one every year. sasunaru everytime, will they have a happy valentines day every year? status: ongoing
1. An Orgasmic Valentines Gift

Ok, so, I thought I'd write two Valentine's Day fics, one happy and one sad. Unfortunately I ran out of time to do the other. Guess which one this is… Not as good as I wanted it to be… but still damn good!

_**Valentine's Day**_

Naruto woke up bright and early to a clear February sky. He could see the sun start to rise over the horizon and end enjoyed the view as he steadily woke up. His clock said 7:05 and as he looked over to his alarm he saw a calendar with a huge red circle and arrows pointing to a certain date. His eyes shot open as he realised…

"ITS VALENTINES DAY!"

He jumped out of bed and ran into the shower washing himself thoroughly before getting out and drying himself off. He went to his wardrobe and ravaged through until he found his preferred outfit; bright blue loosely fitting jeans with a black and orange stripy belt and a tight black top with a fox in a corner and an orange hoody with a big hood that could cast Naruto's face in darkness if he so chose to wear it that way. He headed to the door of his apartment after grabbing his keys and headed off to his boyfriend with whom he would celebrate this day with.

He ran through the town where the early villagers were carrying out their daily chores. He ran through the forest, up the stone steps across the stepping stones and finally came to a huge house, more beautiful than anyone had ever seen. He walked to the front door and used the key he was given to open the door and go inside, he crept through the house towards the kitchen where he started to make his famous pancakes! He knew his lover and he knew that he loved his pancakes, and this was only the start of his Valentine's Day special surprise. As he piled up the pancakes and drowned then in syrup he popped a rose in a small vase and filled the tray with two glasses of orange juice and the two plates of pancakes. He lifted the tray and steadily took it upstairs to his lovers' bedroom. He creaked the door open and watched a lump in the bed rise and fall as it breathed steadily. Naruto placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed stroking the sleeper's hair and gently leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. He leant over for another kiss and just as he was about to place his lips on his lovers' cheek, his head moved and he kissed him on the lips. He was slightly stunned but kept his lips there as he felt the others start to move. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as the two pairs of lips mingled together. They parted and Naruto looked down into a pair of beautiful onyx eyes, "hey there sleepy head" said Naruto as he closed his eyes again and smiled. The black eyed beauty began to rise and sat himself up in his big bed.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, am I not allowed to wake up my boyfriend with a kiss on valentine's day?"

"V-valentine's day?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"No! I didn't… I just… didn't expect you to come and wake me up" his eyes softened as he smiled up at the blonde.

"I made us breakfast as well" he said smiling his big goofy smile.

Sasuke sniffed the air as a sensual scent made its way to his nose.

"Mmm, your pancakes"

Sasuke glanced over at his side table and saw the tray of food, _wow, he's done so much, and this day has hardly even begun_ he thought as Naruto passed Sasuke a plate with cutlery to eat his pancakes with. Naruto made himself comfortable at the end of Sasuke's bed and started eating his own pancakes. Sasuke watched him for a while and smiled before tucking into his own plate of delicious food.

Naruto finished before Sasuke and took joy in watching him eat in peace and such enjoyment. As Sasuke finished the last of it, there were a few crumbs stuck to the side of his face with syrup. As cute as it looked, Naruto leaned over and said, "Sasuke, you have a few crumbs around your mouth, here, let me get them for you" he leaned over further, his eyes open as he reached Sasuke's lips and licked up the few crumbs around his mouth. Sasuke watched in astonishment as Naruto stopped licking around his mouth and just full on licked his lips. Sasuke parted his lips and Naruto's tongue fell inside and started to feel around. He placed his head nearer Sasuke's and their lips made contact, massaging each other at their tongues entwined. They moaned into the kiss and parted when they needed air, both slightly pink across the cheeks.

"come on sleepy head, get out and get ready"

"for what?"

"you'll see" Naruto gave him a suspicious look as he grabbed onto his hands and pulled him out of bed. They met for a quick peck on the lips before Sasuke headed to the bathroom, stripped and entered the shower where the hot water flowed down his toned and muscular body. As the water pounded down around him, he didn't hear the door open and didn't notice when another body had joined his in the shower as he faced the shower head and shut his eyes. He did however notice when strong tanned arms made their way round his waste puling him closer to the chiselled chest and he also noticed the rod poking his thigh. His eyes bulged open and he gasped as he slowly turned his head, squinting through the shower of water to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes that held a sparkle of mischief.

Naruto grabbed the soap from the side and started to rub it over Sasuke's toned chest and abs. he put the soap away and started to rub Sasuke's body; both hands moving around his chest occasionally pinching his nipples causing him to cry out; reaching up to his neck and rubbing his shoulders; rubbing his back and going down till he reached his arse which he grabbed into a strong grip that left as he ran his hands round his hips and started to fondle his balls with one hand while the other held his hips as they ground into each other. Both boys moaning as Naruto ground harder and harder into him, his throbbing cock only barely not being shoved into Sasuke's tight entrance.

"N-Naruto, I- I'm going to – argh!"

Naruto smirked.

_One_

Naruto stopped grinding their hips as Sasuke panted and ran his hand along Sasuke's now limp cock.

"ugh n-Naruto, I just – uh" Naruto rhythmically stroked and pulled at Sasuke's cock making it swell again. "n-no, stop" he kept on pumping Sasuke as he became hard again, he strokes became rougher and painful but this only made Sasuke moan out in pleasure as he released again.

_Two_

"p-please, no more naruto, no more"

"but Sasuke, its valentines day, the day of love, I want to show you my love" he said with a pout across his features as Sasuke panted in his arms near collapsing.

Naruto began to rub the soap into Sasuke's body again, cleaning him of the newly formed sweat, stroking especially roughly or gently in different places; his weak spots, exactly how he liked it.

"no! he groaned in annoyance as he became hard _yet again!_

"Sasuke I was just washing you, I didn't do that to you" said Naruto in a fake innocent voice.

As Naruto continued to arouse Sasuke with his touches it became too much for the boy and he came yet again.

_Three_

"What did you put in my food?" _like hell its normal to cum this quick!_

"Nothing"

Naruto moved in front of Sasuke and kissed him on the mouth, hands slowly making their way downwards as both boys moaned in pleasure.

"m-don't you dare" Naruto smirked as Sasuke said this.

"don't do what Sasuke?"

"you know what"

"what, this?" he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's limp member.

"ugh- yes"

"but you love this Sasuke"

"n-nugh"

"why would you want me to stop?"

He stroked Sasuke's rapidly hardening length as he stood there eyes shut tight trying to hold in his moans.

"narutoooooooooooo"

_Four_

Naruto again started rubbing Sasuke over his body, but not the same as before, this time it wasn't to make him ejaculate. This time it was to clean him, until he got to his lower back where he couldn't resist stroking that bum and after stroking his bum, he slipped a finger into his tight hole, then two and then three.

"ugh!"

_Five _

Sasuke moaned and groaned as Naruto pumped his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out again and again until Sasuke's fifth orgasm that day.

"enough!"

"don't you like it?"

"FIVE TIMES!! YOU MADE ME HAVE AN ORGASM FIVE TIMES!! IN ONE SHOWER! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he panted heavily as he recovered from, as he had said, his FIFTH orgasm.

Don't get him wrong. Sasuke loved Naruto, with all his heart and he didn't even mind being the uke and letting Naruto have his way with him. He let Naruto do all the kinky stuff, the love stuff , the rough stuff. It all turned him on in different ways. But seriously… _five_ orgasms in _one_ shower? _Hell _no!

"okay okay, I'll stop it." Naruto returned to washing Sasuke, ridding him of the five orgasms worth of cum and sweat that covered his body. Once he was thoroughly cleaned Sasuke turned the water off, turned around and attacked Naruto, pressing him against the cold tiled wall making him arch his back. Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's and let his tongue into his mouth where they fought for dominance. They finally released, both panting for air slightly red in the face. They got out the shower and dried each other off.

They entered Sasuke's bedroom and put on their clothes. Naruto wearing what he had arrived in and Sasuke wearing a pair of tight faded black skinny jeans that fit snugly around his firm arse and rather large front area with a loosely done studded belt with a skull buckle and an equally tight black shirt, e placed a plain black choker around his neck and black wrist bands around his wrists.

Naruto had dressed first and watched from the desk as Sasuke put on his thick layer of black eyeliner and moisturising cream on his face. He went to the bed where he put on his socks.

When he was done, Naruto made his way over to him and pushed him onto the bed where he kissed him and they shared another passionate dance of the tongues.

"lets go out" Naruto said as they parted for air.

"okay" was all Sasuke could say before he pulled Naruto down for another peck on the lips before they got up and left the Uchiha mansion.

Love was in the air as they walked through the now fully packed town, with young couples giving balloons to their affection. A few being turned away but then meeting another that had been turned away and going off together. Old long married couples walking hand in hand; a kiss on the lips as they remembered their old times together.

They made their way down towards the woods, strolling between the trees until they got to their destination. This was their place. Their spot. It was like a completely new world. It contained a clear flowing waterfall, the water hot and steaming. Exotic multicoloured fish swimming in the clear water. The trees were tall and had strong vines linking them together. They walked there hand in hand, looking around to yet again take in the beauty of their surroundings. They looked at each other and kissed on the lips before laying down the blanket they had brought and sitting on the soft slightly wet, green grass. They manoeuvred themselves so that Sasuke was leaning in his elbows, stomach facing the clear blue sky above them, legs slightly parted so Naruto could fit between them and lay down on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke lay down fully and wrapped his arms around Naruto, breathing in the scent of his hair and enjoying it very much. They lay there enjoying each others' presence.

This time last year they were still single, still craving each other without getting it. Sasuke had plucked up the courage to finally tell Naruto but Naruto had been caught off guard and thought it was a cruel joke and in the process, he hurt Sasuke.

When he realised this he immediately tried to fix it. And when talking didn't help… he kissed him. And proved in that first real kiss, the first of many to come, that he loved him.

They had found this spot not long after they got together. They fell in love with it and they knew that this would be the place where they could get away from everything.

But currently, they were in each others' arms. Admiring the view of each others' eyes as Naruto had turned around so they lay stomach to stomach. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips and invited his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and pressed their heads closer together, deepening the kiss. All their kisses held so much emotion. In every kiss they were able to tell each other that they loved each other. If the time ever came where they doubted their feelings for each other then it would show in their kiss. But that would never happen.

As soon as they started to deepen the kiss and Sasuke started to moan Naruto started to grind their hips like he had in the shower. He rubbed them together hard and fast until Sasuke moaned into his mouth and deep throaty moan. He came.

_Six _

Naruto then reached down to Sasuke's pants and undid the belt and buckle, and took them down along with Sasuke's boxers.

"i-I love you Naruto."

And with that he fell asleep on the blanket, tired out from the 6 strenuous activities of the day so far. Naruto took this opportunity to get up and sneak away after placing a kiss on Sasuke's pouting lips. He snuck off through the woods making his way to an unknown destination.

_Just you wait Sasuke; you're going to love me so much more_

Naruto reached the village and made his way to the flower stall. He bought 100 red de-thorned stemmed roses and made his way back home where he placed them on the floor of the bedroom, he changed the black Uchiha marked bed sheets and replaced them with red satin ones. He then threw the roses onto the bed and arranged them evenly. He then took out a huge box of candles and placed them around the room, the few spare where placed in various spaces around the ensuite bathroom.

When all the room was set up, he returned to his sleeping love in the woods and lay on his chest giving him a kiss on the lips to which the apparently sleeping raven responded to by deepening the kiss. As their kiss came to an end, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at his one year boyfriend.

Sasuke had woken up soon after Naruto had left and had just sat there crying. Before he fell asleep, he told Naruto that he had loved him. He hadn't said that before, and neither had Naruto. He got scared that Naruto had left because he didn't love him and was running away, so he had cried until he fell asleep yet again and woke up when he felt a familiar chakra nearby, he pretended to be sleeping to see what happened and couldn't resist not kissing back when Naruto's lips were on his. But now Naruto had placed his hand under his shirt and was moving upwards towards his nipples. He moaned into the touch and felt himself becoming hard…again!

"n-naruto" he moaned as Naruto moved his lips to Sasuke's neck.

Naruto's second hand moved to Sasuke's pants and he undid the buckle and unbuttoned the pants. He then stuck his hand down his trousers and started to roughly stroke Sasuke's length.

Guess what…

He came

_Seven_

"ahhh"

Sasuke lay panting on the blanket under the light of the sun with Naruto on top of him. Although they had been together for a year, they still hadn't had actual sex yet. They did foreplay and got to third base but they hadn't taken that last step… yet.

When Sasuke had come, Naruto removed his hand from his nipple and his lips from Sasuke's neck and began to seductively lick cum off of his hand. It was enough to turn Sasuke on for the second time and this time Naruto slightly pulled down Sasuke's jeans and boxers so that his erection would embrace the cold air.

Naruto smiled at the cock and began to lick the tip which was already beginning to leak with precum. Sasuke gripped onto the blanket beneath him as Naruto started his game on Sasuke's length, sucking on it roughly then gently then deep throating then barely taking in anything, grazing his teeth against it and then barely touching it with anything but his breath. It wasn't long until Sasuke came again.

_Eight_

"Naruto Naruto Naruto!!"

"yea?"

"I love you" he said again as he recovered from his orgasm. He reached down to Naruto's hands and pulled himself up and Naruto right in front of him, their noses touched and Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips.

"Naruto, I love you, I really do"

"prove it"

"wha-"

Naruto kissed Sasuke again before taking off all of his clothes along with his won and pulling him into the hot spring water. The warmth enveloped them like a blanket and they both sighed at the sensation. Naruto had a hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards him. He started kissing him again as he placed Sasuke on his lap, his erection prodding Sasuke's bottom but not quite hard enough to get in, just enough to make him moan and writhe in the steaming water. They continued to kiss as Naruto allowed his hands to wander around Sasuke's body, touching him where no one else had touched. This was his body, he wouldn't let anyone else touch it. He allowed his hands to reach Sasuke's manhood and stroked it a few times while the other hand had a fell of his balls, at the same time they squeezed and with a cry out Sasuke came…again!!

_Nine_

Sasuke panted as Naruto stroked through his hair and played with his lips. His head had fallen back and his pale feminine body shone in the midday sun.

"your so beautiful, do you know that?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and a blush crept over his cheeks.

"have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"n-no"

Naruto smiled and pecked him on the lips, "well I have now."

They stayed in the water, Sasuke having turned round, was now leaning on Naruto's chest as Naruto's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke hands held onto Naruto's arms. They lay there in silence, with only the call of the birds and nature around them to make a noise.

Probably about half an hour passed before Naruto lifted a sleeping Sasuke and took him back to the blanket where he redressed him and himself and started walking towards Naruto's home. Naruto placed the sleeping Sasuke on his bed and placed the blanket on top of him. He then snuck under the covers to join the sleeping raven and again wrapped his arms around his waist as Sasuke's smaller body fit his and his head fit into the arc between his neck and arm.

Naruto had further plans for the love of his life, but he seemed so tired. It would be a shame to let them go to waste so he decided to let the two of them nap before he carried out the rest of his plan.

The two slept together in peace for 4 hours and when they woke up, the sun was starting to set. Naruto was wide awake whereas Sasuke was still a little sleepy so Naruto knew the perfect way to wake him up…

He kissed and nipped at his ear as he began to stir in his sleep. He hissed in it and this tickled the dozing raven causing him to shiver as his eyes scrunched shut tighter. Naruto proceeded to place kisses down his neck, over his top down to his trousers where he undid them again and took in the whole limp manhood in one go. He wrapped his tongue around it, getting moans from the boy at the unimaginable pleasures that were being created for him. Naruto kept at this for 2 minutes, occasionally pulling away from some air, until…

"urgh" Sasuke arched his back as he came

_Ten_

"Sasuke, wake up. I have a surprise for you"

"more than making me come 10 times in one day?" he asked in a groggy voice as his eyes were still shut.

"yes, more than that" he said with a smirk on his face that Sasuke couldn't see.

"mm-fine fine, whatever."

Naruto pulled the sleeping Sasuke out of his bed and they went to the kitchen where Naruto made them both a coffee.

"hang on I just need to go to the loo, when I come back we'll head to your place, okay?"

"yea okay"

Naruto went to the bathroom where he snuck out the window and ran to Sasuke's house where he began to light all the candles in the bedroom, they were slow melting which would be useful. After the lights were lit, Naruto ran back to the bathroom where he flushed the loo and washed his hands, throwing some water on his face to get rid of the eat from running to Sasuke's house and back.

"lets go"

"hm"

By this time even with the coffee, Sasuke was too tired to say anything else.

They got to Sasuke house and entered it, once inside they started making out again and Naruto proceeded to move them to the bedroom. As they got to the door, they stopped making out and Naruto held his hands over Sasuke's eyes.

"your surprise is in there"

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto guided him in, Sasuke could smell the scent of cinnamon in the air and a warmth like that of the one he had felt in the springs earlier that day.

Naruto removed his hands and Sasuke viewed the sight of his room; the bed was covered in satin red sheets with what must be about 100 roses on top, the room was full of candles of different heights and thicknesses giving off a beautiful red glow to the room.

"you did all this? When?"

"when you were sleeping, and I lit the candles just before we came over here"

"you shouldn't have"

"but I wanted to. I wanted to show you how much you meant to me."

Sasuke smiled as he was gently pushed onto the bed.

"I love you Sasuke and today I want to prove it. Today I want to make love to you, if you are ready"

"I'm ready, I'm definitely ready. I love you too Naruto, I love you soo much"

Naruto took of Sasuke's clothes and Sasuke took off Naruto's as they were left in only their boxers. They moved further up the bed so that Sasuke's head was on the pillows as Naruto placed kisses down his chest and licked around his nipples, he could feel Sasuke's hardness through his boxers and as he bit down on the nipple Sasuke groaned and came.

_Eleven_

Naruto them moved onto Sasuke's half hard member and started to lick it as his hands played with his balls and occasionally squeezed. When he decided the he had played with them enough, he gave them all a squeeze at the same time and swallowed all that had emitted from Sasuke's hard member.

_Twelve_

Naruto placed one slickened finger in Sasuke entrance and started to pump it and feel around. He did this with three more fingers, adding all fingers and eventually pressing his entire fist inside.

"ARGH" Sasuke could feel his hole being stretched and torn but boy did it feel good.

_Thirteen_

"you ready Sasuke?"

"yes"

Naruto took out his fist and used the juices to lubricate his huge member that was bigger than his fist! He placed the tip by Sasuke's entrance and eased himself in. once he was fully sheathed, he began to rock in and out of his lover hitting his prostate every time he entered. Sasuke clutched onto the roses and bed sheets, the scent of the candles having a calming effect, he grit his teach as Naruto started to move faster and faster until he was moaning and groaning underneath him like there was no tomorrow. This kept up for 10 minutes before Sasuke clenched his hole shut and caused Naruto to come for the first time that day which triggered Sasuke's 14th ejaculation of the day.

_Fourteen_

"14 orgasms on February 14th, you cant get much a better present that that!" Naruto said as he slid out of Sasuke and lay next to him, pulling the warm blankets on top of them both.

"so that's what was going on then, you were giving me my present all day long"

"yea" he blushed slightly and kissed his lips.

"but I feel so bad now"

"aww, don't. I love you. It's the least I could do"

"I love you to Naruto, and…all I got you was this…" he reached into a drawer in his bedside table and got out a small box, he opened it up and showed it to Naruto. It was a huge blue sapphire rock with a white gold ring.

"I love you so much Naruto, and I have loved you for so long, marry me?"

Naruto was gob smacked… his present just went flying out the window, Sasuke was proposing to him!

"yes! A million times yes!"

Sasuke smiled as he placed the rong on Naruto's ring finger and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

The snuggled up to each other before falling asleep, both saying:

"happy valentines day, love. I love you so much"

**-fin-**

**_(Edit: 27/08/08)_**

**_i have made a hotmail account for my readers to add me on if they would like t talk to me or if they would like to email me without it being edited by fanfiction_**

**_it will not show up in the chapter if i type it so if you wouldlike to add me then go onto m profile page and it will be there._**

**_anyone is welcome to add but those who aren't nice will be blocked and deleted. _**

**_that is all_**

**_sharing the love_**

**_mmm.kai.mmm_**


	2. A Love Once Forgotten

A Love Once Forgotten

He went there every day, every day that _he_ was working anyway. Sat at the same table (_his_ table), at the same time (_his_ time slot) and ordered the same thing (_his_ recommendation the first time he stepped in there). Today just so happened to fall on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year and today was going to be the day. He would finally find out if he was the one he had been looking for. Would he really return his feelings the way he had dreamt so many times before?

Sasuke sat at the coffee table stirring his _Banana Chocolate_ drink that had been recommended to him the first day he had stepped into the Starbucks café. He was never one for coffee and had never even thought of entering the overpriced establishment but something was nagging at him. He had been walking past the new chain with its bold lettering and glass walls that were so clean it looked as though you could go straight through them. He chanced a look through the window to see how many of the teenagers would be in there in groups trying to mimic the series _Friends_ because they thought that it would be cool to spend every day around a sofa drinking expensive coffees and muffins. But when he had looked up he stopped in his tracks, it wasn't because of the new clean furniture that looked either extremely comfortable or so modern and abstract that you didn't know whether to sit on it or admire it, it wasn't due to the mass of customers that somehow still managed to be evenly distributed around the room but made it look like it couldn't possibly be as calming as they had seemed on TV with the loud chatter that was surely being made, but the waiters and waitresses; one in particular.

This particular waiter was currently smiling to a customer as he sat down the drink on the table, his current customer was a shy looking girl with purple hair and white eyes, her head was resting in her hands as her fingers reached up to cover her mouth as she looked up at him with adoring eyes. But Sasuke couldn't look anywhere other than into the bright blue eyes that looked back down at the girl. He had only ever seen eyes like that on one person, many years before and hadn't seen them since. His skin was tanned and his hair the same dirty blonde that he remembered. And if that wasn't a giveaway that he knew this person, then the whisker birthmarks across his cheeks most definitely were. He couldn't really remember this person very well other than the fact that he kept popping up in his faintest of dreams and the tiniest of memories.

Sasuke could think back to a time when he had a glimpse of a memory where he would look admiringly at a smaller version of the man behind the window he was standing by and cursed himself at the feeling that this person was someone dear and important to him earlier in his life. He stood there for 10 minutes while the girl drank her drink as his eyes followed the blonde man everywhere that he went. When the girl had left, he went to the table without really thinking what he was doing and sat down at the table for one. He carried on watching his familiar stranger until he looked back and walked towards him.

"Hey there. What can I get you?" Sasuke looked up at him and for a fraction of a second he forgot who he was but he closed his mouth to speak.

"Well, I don't really know. I haven't been here before."

"Well it's a good thing that you have" he smiled down at him.

Sasuke smiled back, "yea, I think so too. Would you be able to recommend me anything?"

"Well what do you like? Do you like coffee?"

Sasuke stuck out his tongue and made a face and the waiter laughed a beautiful laugh at his reaction.

"No coffee then ha-ha. How about… chocolate?"

"Yea. I like chocolate. Fruit is good too"

"Then I would _highly_ recommend the _banana chocolate_. I make it myself as well. And I don't like to brag, but out of this lot," he threw his thumb over his shoulder towards the counter where the other workers were, "I make the best one" he closed his eyes as he grinned proudly and heard a small laugh from Sasuke.

"Well that solves it then. I guess I'll have a _banana chocolate._"

"Ahh, what an excellent choice, Coming right up sir" the waiter grinned at him again and left to get his drink. Sasuke just watched after him as he searched his brain for whatever memories he might have locked away for whatever reason or forgotten. He _knew_ that he knew him from somewhere. He knew that this guy was a part of his past. But why couldn't he remember him? He was brought out of his musings when the blonde had returned to him with his drink and set it on the table. Sasuke lifted the cup and put the straw to his lips. He took a tentative sip and his eyes widened as he started to suck enthusiastically on the straw. Naruto laughed at his reaction and waited for him to break away from the straw.

"Wow… that is really good"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Thank you…" he looked at the name tag on the waiter's shirt, "… Naruto. I think I'll come again and get the same thing."

"Well we do love to get regular customers"

"Maybe I'll just come when you can make it. You do after all make the best I presume."

"Well I'm here every Saturday, 10 till 4, and Mondays Wednesdays and Thursdays from 5 till 7. We are open later in the weekdays for when the customers want to have a break from work or education."

"Well then, I'll be here then ha ha"

"Ahh that would be great. Actually, do you have the time? I'm supposed to be going on break soon"

"Yeah, 2:30"

"Exactly?"

"Yeah"

"Sweet!"

"would you like to sit with me while your on your break?" he didn't know why he asked it, but as he talked to his guy and learnt more about him, he remembered more and more. Old feelings that he now remembered he had buried were coming back. And although he had tried to bury these feelings so long ago, being with Naruto again, and chatting with him so freely made him the happiest that he had been in a while, "oh, I'm Sasuke by the way" he had quickly added in as Naruto grabbed a chair from another table and sat down in front of him. He didn't know if Naruto would remember him or not, but either way he would need an introduction.

From that point on, Sasuke had been true to his word and came to see Naruto every day that he worked, ordering the same thing and chatting together when Naruto had his break. Both boys were 23 and both attended university, Naruto needed the job to be able to pay rent and for his education. Sasuke didn't need a job, was top of his class and ahead with his education. As they bonded together, Naruto became extremely friendly and whenever he would see Sasuke, he would either flash a huge grin at him from where he as or he would run up to him and give him a huge hug. Sasuke was never really one for hugs but he relished at the opportunity to hold Naruto near him. He loved the scent of his hair and the feel of his arms wrapped around him. He would always smile when the blonde came into his sight.

After leaving Naruto to work again, he would tend to his businesses and when night time came he would lie in his bed and remember the younger days where they were best friends. It was ridiculous that he had forgotten, but the more he remembered the more he remembered why he had tried to forget. They had indeed been best friends. Extremely close friends. They would hug as they had recently started to do and mess around when they were out of school by rolling in the grass or playing whatever stupid game it was that Naruto had wanted to play at the time. Naruto was an orphan and Sasuke was a member of a high class family. His father didn't approve of their relationship and when secondary school came along and they split off into different schools, Sasuke had been forced to break off their friendship, no matter how much he realised that he had loved the blonde. It hurt him and he had spilt many tears the night after he had completely rejected Naruto and told him that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He was still under his father's control and didn't know the meaning of free will at the time. The only way he would have been able to get through the pain and anguish that he had felt would be if he were to completely forget about him and lock away any memory or feelings he's had for the boy. He had soon heard that Naruto had moved away for reasons unknown and that made it easier to deal with and lock away. Naruto probably didn't love him that way that he did anyway.

And yet, when Sasuke remembered the times that they had spent together, he felt an immense sense of sadness at the years of friendship lost. He also recalled two times when they had kissed on the lips. They really had been very close friends even for children, and would kiss on the cheek in greeting and farewell. Sasuke remembered a time when they had both gone to kiss each other in the same direction accidentally touching lips rather than cheeks. But neither of them seemed to really mind. Another time as Sasuke was leaving Naruto because he was being called home after Naruto had been crying because of some bully they had at school, Naruto had placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and placed his lips on Sasuke's for 15 seconds followed by a peck before their lips separated. Sasuke had been shocked but pulled him into a hug afterwards nonetheless as Naruto said his thanks for being his friend, Sasuke told him that he loved him and Naruto told him he loved him back, however that was the love of two friends rather than two lovers. But Sasuke wondered if Naruto's lips would still be as soft as they had been all those years ago.

It had been half a year since they had become reunited and become friends again, as Sasuke remembered everything that had happened and the relationship that they had had it felt as though nothing had ever happened. He had somewhat found out what had happened to Naruto after he had left. He had talked about an incident when he had got hit with a car by a drunk driver. He had been in hospital for a month and had forgotten nearly all of his memories. It had taken a huge amount of time and strain on his brain to remember all of his friends at that time and due to the new foster family he had been with, no one was able to tell him anything about when he was younger or anyone that he had known then. Sasuke had felt a pang of sadness at this but felt some hope that if he tried to jog his memory that maybe he would remember him and just maybe he would return the love that he had for him.

Sasuke had planned this the day before. He planned out what he was going to say, prepared for a thousand different directions. The hardest part was whether he should try and jog his memory or tell him that he loved him, or both and then what order should he say it? There was the chance that if he told Naruto that he loved him then Naruto would either, laugh at him, be shocked or disgusted, or not understand how he could fall in love with him so quickly. If that last option was his reaction then he could try and remind him about their friendship and tell him that it wasn't so quickly that he fell in love with him. That he had loved him years before and his feelings are still the same. That he hadn't loved anyone else and that he could only pray to whatever God or greater being out there that he felt the same.

But then again, making him remember could backfire; he could remember how Sasuke had last treated him and hold that against him, he could hate him for that and Sasuke wouldn't be surprised. If there was any hope that Naruto would feel the same way about him then he would get on his knees and beg and plead for a chance to prove himself to Naruto and show him that he loves him.

But if Naruto couldn't even remember then he didn't know what he would do. Just tell Naruto to trust him and hope that he will believe that they were best friends before? Would anyone believe if a stranger came up to them and said "hey, we were best friends before and I just thought that you should know". He didn't even know for sure that Naruto was gay! What if he came out to him and confessed and he said, "Sorry I don't date guys". All the possibilities ran through his head and went to bed dreaming of all the different possibilities.

"_Naruto, I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I think there is something that I should tell you."_

"_What is it Sasuke?"_

"_I love you"_

"_What?"_

"_I know it seems like we haven't known each other that long, but when I first saw you through the window, I knew that I recognised you. Not many people have whisker marks on their cheeks you know."_

"_You recognised me? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me? What were we before? How did we know each other?"_

"_I'm sorry, I probably should have told you sooner but I was scared that you wouldn't believe me… or… or you would hate me."_

"_Hate you?"_

"_We were best friends but then because of my dad we separated and never talked to each other again, and then you moved away."_

"_I see…"_

"_I was scared you would hate me for it if you remembered"_

_There was a pause as Naruto looked off into the distance._

"…_I do remember. But I am starting to remember everything else as well. The time we spent together, all of it. But that doesn't even matter, it doesn't change the fact that I had already fallen in love with you these last few months either."_

"_You what?"_

"_I love you too Sasuke. And even more when I remember the history that we had together"_

_Naruto placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face and placed their lips together…_

So yeah. His dreams went something like that. When he had gone there the next day, Naruto had run up to him and gave him a hug and said "happy Valentine's Day!" in his ear. He had hugged back and said happy Valentine's Day back but with less enthusiasm. He was served his drink and as he waited for Naruto to go on his break, he went though his plan one more time.

When Naruto's break finally arrived, Naruto fetched them both a drink and sat down in front of him as usual. Sasuke felt very awkward and found it hard to look at Naruto thinking about what he was going to say.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto looked away from the window and turned to look at Sasuke whose head was facing the table, his bangs in front of his eyes.

"Err… I-I know that it d-doesn't really feel like we-we've known each other very long b-but from the first time that I… saw you through the window, I knew that I recognised you from somewhere before."

"Really? Hmm, TV perhaps?" he laughed as he spoke.

"y-you and I knew each other before – when we were younger. But then we kind of moved apart and didn't stay in touch. As I talked to you everything was coming back to me and when I wondered why you hadn't said anything I wondered why you couldn't remember me and then you explained the thing with the accident and it made sense."

"Why would I be the first one to say something if I remembered?"

"Well, I thought that you would probably want to hit me or something"

"Hit you? Why would I do that? We were friends right?" Sasuke was kind of surprised that Naruto was accepting this so easily and continued.

"Yeah, we were best friends. For all of primary school and even before then. We had first met in a park at sunset. You were on a swing on your own and my brother had taken me out to the park to get some fresh air. I walked up to you because you seemed sad and we instantly became friends. You were at the park whenever I went there and then when school started, you were there as well. You were pretty much my only friend, but that's what I wanted. I didn't want to be friends with anyone else."

"If we were such good friends then why would I hit you?"

"Because it ended. Badly. By the time we got to secondary school we were already going separate ways because my dad wanted me in a private school with elites and there was no way that you could afford something like that. He decided that now study was getting even more serious than before and… being associated with someone… in your… situation, would cause damage to my reputation and education.

We got into a huge fight about it, you and me; where I tried to make it easier and completely cut you off without giving you the details why. I used his excuses but told them as though it was my choice. You moved away after and no one knew where or why, so when I was finally brave enough to step away from my father, I had completely forgotten you and even if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to find you and put things right… but as soon as I saw you and started talking to you, it all came back as well as the feelings that had started back then."

"Ahh, I can see why you would think I'd want to hit you."

Sasuke reached over the table with his hands and grabbed onto Naruto's hands.

"Naruto I am so so _so _sorry. I wish that I had never let my father control me and I wish that we had stayed friends. Because if we had then… maybe… instead of getting to know each other again, we could be together."

"Together? What do you mean?"

"When we were kids, you were such a contact-loving guy and you and I hugged a lot and even kissed on the cheeks a few times. There was even a couple times where we kissed on the mouth." A deep red covered Sasuke's cheeks as he remembered, "you were such a kind and sensitive soul and I came to love you. And… I probably shouldn't be saying this but… as we talked to each other again, those feelings… came back. Ten fold. Naruto. I… love you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked Sasuke in the eye and saw all the honesty in his words there. He saw the blush across his cheeks and admired his courage to tell him his feelings when there was a high chance of rejection.

"Sasuke, I… don't know what to say, how to react."

Sasuke's expression changed, his courage and blush had disappeared and he spoke again, "its okay. Don't worry about it; I didn't really think that you could love me that way anyway. I just… couldn't live without knowing…" he got up and turned around, "I'll see you around Naru-Chan"

"Sasuke wait" Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist as he turned to leave, "you never called me that before, not in the last half year anyway."

"No. I suppose I haven't. But I used to call you it all the time when we were younger"

"I know… I… I think I remember"

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto shocked, "you do?!"

"Yes. And… I remember those kisses that you talked about. It's been coming back in little bits as you spoke, but that name just… triggered everything." Naruto looked him in the eye, you really were a good friend to me, Sasu-Chan" said boy felt tears in the corner of his eyes as Naruto called him by his nick name of so many years ago.

"Naruto!" he moaned as he used Naruto holding his wrist to his advantage and pulled him towards him so that he could embrace him in a tight hug as tears spilled from his eyes, "I'm sorry. I love you and I'm sorry" he whispered into Naruto's ear as Naruto also wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I love you too Sasu. But, I'm sorry, not the way you want me to. I'm the one who's sorry now"

"I don't care. Any form of you loving me is enough for me" he pulled back and kissed Naruto on his forehead. Naruto reached a hand up between their bodies and gripped onto Sasuke's chin, pulling his face down so that they were face to face; they stared at each other for a while, Naruto having found a part of his past that he thought he would never remember and Sasuke being able to be so close once again. Still having a grip on his chin, Naruto leaned forward and placed his lips on Sasuke's, he then pecked them twice and spoke, "happy valentine's day Sasu-chan" they held each other close and Sasuke knew that they would always be the best of friends, yet even knowing that, and even though he was so happy to hear Naruto say the words 'I love you' at all, he still felt a slight tightening of his heart that Naruto wasn't _in_ love with him and that he was probably in love with someone else.

They parted from their embrace and Naruto finished the last of his drink before taking the empty disposable cups and throwing them in the bin. He put back on his Starbucks apron and waved a salute to Sasuke, "well, back to work" he grinned and Sasuke fell back in his seat watching Naruto everywhere that he went. He would never grow tired of watching him.

It was about half an hour later and Sasuke was just about to leave when he was a girl walking up behind Naruto and through her hands around his eyes, she looked the tiniest bit familiar with purple hair and clear white eyes and a shy tinge of pink crossing her cheeks. Naruto jumped a little but then removed the hands from his eyes and turned around to look at the girl. They hugged and Sasuke smiled at the embrace, when they parted they looked at each other for a moment before Naruto brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in her face and cupped her face, bringing their faces together as he placed a kiss on her lips. It would have been the same as Sasuke's, if their lips hadn't parted and he hadn't seen their tongues tangling together.

He bit his tongue to hold back the pain that he had felt at the scene and his eyes as high up as he could to prevent his tears from falling. Maybe the love that Naruto felt for him wasn't enough. Maybe he was completely selfish and wanted Naruto all to himself and to love him like a life-long lover. But would that be wrong? Would it be bad?

The answer to that didn't really matter, because he would never be able to be with Naruto. As realisation hit him, he ran from the café and wouldn't stop running until he was safely locked in his university dorm bedroom. He locked the door so his room-mates wouldn't be able to walk in on the usually stoic raven and ask what had caused him to suddenly show any form of emotion let alone the pain and tears that were evident.

It was so childish and he knew it. It was so pathetic for him to wrap his arms around his pillow and hold it tight to his chest. Unimaginable for him to allow himself to release so many tears and allow his face to become the mess it now was. So weak for him to cry Naruto's name in absolute agony smothering his face in his pillow so no one could hear him outside. But he didn't care. He was hurting and nobody could fix it.

Naruto _had_ been the one that he had been looking for. But he _didn't_ return his feelings.

**-End­-**

_Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I'm not overly happy with it. I think last year was better. But I wanted this year to be sad but found it so hard to break poor Sasu-Chan's heart. You can probably see a few places where it could have ended kind of happy. But anyway,_

_I would love it if you reviewed_

…_Also if you went on my page and did my poll_

…_And if you added my msn which you can also find on my page._

_Happy valentine's day! i'm still on my own on Valentines day, like i have every year of my life so far. and for others who are also alone today and are kinda bummed about it. don't worry, it's just a normal day like every other. just do what you would normally do ^___^_

_Until next year!_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_m m m .kai. m m m_

_**add me on hotmail: m m m .kai. m m m (at) hotmail .co .uk just without the spaces. Onegaishimasu!**_


End file.
